When Opposites Attract
by Stresses
Summary: What if all of the Espada were not killed during the winter war and we instead taken to the Soul Society. They are now in the care of a few selected Lieutenants. Love blossoms between Espada and Soul reaper. WARNING some crack parings. Rated M for eventual chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**DICLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO TITE KUBO**

_Chapter 1:- A Baby Sitting Gig_

_Expose yourself to your deepest fear; after that, fear has no power, and the fear of freedom shrinks and vanishes. You are free. _

_Jim Morrison_

"Captain!" wailed Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu as she burst through the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" she yelled, waving around a piece of paper with the official Squad One seal plastered to the back.

"Isane..." was all Retsu Unohana could say before Isane started off on her rant again.

"Captain, this can't be right! What are they thinking? I mean, are they serious?" Isane demanded as she plopped down on the chair directly in front of Captain Unohana's desk.

"Isane, please, listen to me!" Captain Unohana said with a little more force than usual to get the attention of the young girl sitting in front of her. "I know this is a great deal to ask of you, but the Head Captain believes you are the ideal person for the job. He wouldn't have selected you otherwise."

Isane slumped down in the chair with a slight blush on her cheeks from the embarrassment she felt just then for storming into her Captain's office demanding answers like a superior. However, she was truly confused. Not only had she been shocked when she had first read the letter but was doubly astonished to find out that her Captain was in favor of placing her in this predicament.

"But Captain, why would anyone in their right mind think I would be a good guardian for a maniac like...like **Grimmjow Jeagerjacques**? I mean couldn't they have chosen someone like Renji, or Ikkaku? They're more suited for dealing with his type," Isane said plaintively.

"More suited for his type? Explain yourself, Isane; I don't quite catch your meaning," said Captain Unohana as she leaned back in her comfortable chair with a motherly smile on her face.

Isane sighed bitterly and tried to find the word to express what she meant. She stayed silent for a few moments and after taking a deep breath began speaking. "For starters, Captain, they're both strong fighters and can easily control a soul-thirsty Espada."

"Isane, you can certainly handle yourself in battle; you are a Lieutenant after all. And you're worrying too much. I believe you can handle any task given to you," reassured Unohana.

Isane merely smiled meekly at her Captain's open praise and compliments of her abilities. Sighing Isane got up and bowed deeply to her superior. "Your right Captain Unohana. I'm simply overreacting again."

Captain Unohana got up from behind her desk and walked towards the young woman standing in front of her. Placing a motherly hand on Isane's shoulder, she squeezed it gently and said, "Don't worry Isane. Everything's going to be fine. Now...don't you have a Lieutenant's meeting to get to?"

Isane's eyes widened in realization. She was never late for a meeting, whether it was at the Shinigami Women's Association or a Lieutenant's Conference.

"You're right, Captain, I have to go now!" Isane said as she frantically bowed then raced to the door. However, just before she left, she turned to Captain Unohana and said, "Thank you again, Captain."

When Isane had finally left, Captain Unohana sat back down in her chair. Even though she had offered words of encouragement to Isane, she still had some...doubts about her timid Lieutenant's current situation. Isane wasn't the type of person who could deal with the likes of Grimmjow. Sure, she was trained to deal with unruly patients at the Fourth, but this was an entirely different situation.

Sighing softly, Captain Unohana put those negative thoughts at the back of her mind. All she could hope for was that Isane got through this dilemma and still be able to stand with her head held high.

And all major body parts intact.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ chapter1 ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

Isane was really late for the Lieutenant's meeting, which was irritating (she had always prided herself in being in punctual to each and every meeting). All Isane really hoped for was that she wasn't the last one to show. Luckily she wasn't, but a few other Lieutenants had already arrived.

Lieutenant Chojiro was there already, as well as Nemu, Nanao, and Momo. Over in one corner, Renji and Shuhei were talking quietly. As Isane entered, all eyes landed on her. The tension in the room was thick. Everyone so far seemed on edge.

Isane walked over to Nemu and the others.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, chagrined.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Isane," offered Momo, trying desperately to salvage the mood in the room.

"Does anyone know why this meeting was called?" asked Nanao as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

Isane was surprised._ "They haven't informed some of the other Lieutenants...I wonder why..."_

Just then the door opened and in walked the remaining Lieutenants. First to enter was Rangiku, closely followed by Izuru and Tetsuzaemon. Since Squad Thirteen didn't really have a Lieutenant (and Kiyone and Sentaro were off squabbling somewhere), they sent Rukia to be their representative, and since Yachiru wasn't in a mood to attend the meeting and Yumichika was off...being pretty, Ikkaku had been sent in her place. Lieutenant Omaeda was unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your point of view) out on a mission in the world of the living, and had not bothered delegating his presence to another.

Rangiku and Rukia walked over to where the other women were, while Ikkaku, Kira, and Iba went over to chat with Renji and Shuhei.

"So Isane, how was your date with that cutie from Seventh?" Rangiku asked, clearly oblivious to the somber mood in the room.

"You went on a date? How nice!"exclaimed Momo, clasping her hands together.

"It wasn't really a date…" Isane tried to say, only to be cut off by Rangiku.

"Nonsense! I saw him looking at you."

"Actually...he was looking at our Sixth seat, Kisana Jokiro. I actually set them up after our...outing."said Isane looking down slightly. Then, feigning brightness, she added "But they look very cute together!"

"Oh..." said Rangiku. She flipped her hair over her shoulder haughtily. "Well, he wasn't that attractive, anyway."

Isane gave her busty friend a weak smile.

"Alright, everyone, please get to your respective seats; we're about to start the meeting," announced Lieutenant Sasakibe

All the Lieutenants got to seats and waited for the Lieutenant of First to speak.

"I'm sure some of you know _exactly_ why you're here, but for the benefit of the others I'll just go through it again," stated Chojiro. "After Aizen's defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, the Soul Society moved in on Hueco Mundo and took possession of the area. Within the confines of the castle of Las Noches a few of Aizen's Espada still resisted. Luckily, they were captured and are being brought to the Seireitei today."

"So, did you bring us here to tell us that we're all invited to watch their execution?" inquired Iba hopefully.

"Iba, that's so cruel!" scowled Rangiku.

"What?! They deserve it!" Iba angrily retorted.

"Lieutenants, please!" exclaimed a clearly agitated Lieutenant Sasakibe. "No one's going to be executed. The Espada are being brought to the Seireitei for a probationary period."

"Probationary period? Does that mean we are going to welcome them in to the Seireitei? Just like that?" exclaimed Kira.

"In some sense, yes, we are welcoming them to the Seireitei. The Captains believe that if they could follow Aizen's orders, then we might be able to convince us to join our side," replied Chojiro.

"What makes you think that they'll be willing to follow our orders? We did try to kill them, after all," Nanao added.

"That's why it's a probationary period, Lieutenant Ise." Chojiro countered.

For once all the Lieutenants were silent. They were taking in the information they just received, but for those like Isane, who had an Espada to babysit...they were just counting down the seconds until they met their unpleasant charge.

"Alright, would the Lieutenants who were selected to be guardians please step forward?" Chojiro requested.

Of the twelve Lieutenants seated, four rose along with Isane and stood in front of their comrades.

"You guys are really unlucky," Rangiku told the somber group standing at the front of the room.

Isane felt a little flustered. She knew that most of them were wondering why she, of all people, was chosen to guard an Espada. Looking at the other Lieutenants alongside, she knew why they were chosen. Both Renji and Ikkaku were fierce fighters who had even achieved Bankai. Nemu was practically a fighting machine, and Rukia could hold her own in any battle.

"You all know your charges, so I expect to see you waiting at the Senkaimon to collect them," Chojiro commanded.

"Pardon, Lieutenant, but I don't know who I'm getting," Rukia said.

"Okay...umm...I'll just get the list," answered Chojiro as he shuffled through his papers.

"Ah, here it is! Okay, I'll call out everyone's in case you forgot," said Chojiro. "Rukia; you and the entire Squad thirteen are responsible for Coyote Starrk, former Primera Espada."

Rukia gulped and felt her heart skip a beat or two. Her fellow Lieutenants gave her sympathetic glances; rotten luck, getting the most powerful of them all.

"Renji, you got Uliquiorra Cifer."

"Yeah, I know that dick," Renji grumbled.

"Ikkaku you got Yammy Llargo."

"Oh, joy!" mocked Ikkaku.

"Wait, he's not a Lieutenant! How did he get an Espada?" exclaimed Rangiku.

"You wanna trade? A bottle of booze and he's all yours..." Ikkaku offered.

"There will be no trading going on, please. Ikkaku, you were chosen because we needed someone from Eleventh to take Yammy," explained Chojiro.

"Whatever..." mumbled Ikkaku softly.

"Nemu, you have Szayel Apporo Granz."

Nemu simply nodded in understanding

Finally it was Isane's turn. All the other Lieutenants leaned in a little closer to make sure they clearly heard who their timid friend got. Hopefully it was one of the lesser Numeros and not anyone powerful.

"Lieutenant Isane," even Chojiro gave her sympathetic gaze, "you are required to take care of the former Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegaerjaques."

"What?! You can't be serious!" exclaimed Shuhei.

"He's right! How could you give Isane something like him?!" shrieked Rangiku.

"Please, it's nothing," said Isane quietly but no one seemed to hear her.

"They're right! Isane can't possibly handle someone like him!" added Nanao.

The lieutenants continued to argue about Isane's predicament, and, as usual, no one seemed to ask Isane her opinion on the entire matter. Once again, she was pushed to the background, even when the matter dealt with her. While they were arguing with each other a Hell Butterfly had flown into the room. It landed gently on Chojiro's finger.

"Quiet everyone, please!" Chojiro shouted over the uproar.

Everyone stopped quarreling and turned to listen to him.

"Alright, there's no time for arguing. They're bringing them in, we have to go!" Chojiro told them.

The Lieutenants nodded in response and one by one they Shunpoed to the Senkaimon.

The captains were already there by the time their Lieutenants had arrived. Isane went and stood beside Captain Unohana and waited for Grimmjow to come out. The first to exit the Senkaimon was Stark. He was handcuffed and his feet and neck were clamped, connected by a large chain. Isane even felt sorry for him, seeing that he was chained like an animal.

Stark was taken directly to where Rukia and Captain Ukitake were standing. The next to exit was Yammy. He was bound like Stark. After a moment of blinking in the sunlight, he was marched over to Ikkaku and Kenpachi who had Yachiru on his shoulder. After came Ulquiorra who was taken to Renji and Byakuya. Captain Kurotsuchi looked ecstatic as Szayel Apporo was brought to him. The look in his eyes was like that of a predator staring at his prey.

Finally the last group of Soul Reapers emerged from the Senkaimon. This group was by far the largest of all. Seven fierce looking Shinigami surrounded a lone figure in the middle, who was heavily laden with chains and cuffs.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques stood before Isane and Captain Unohana with a mad grin on his face.

He chuckled lowly, more like a growl than a laugh, and looked up at them.

"So...you're my new Babysitters..."

**THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A ROMANCE FANFICTION STORY SO BE KIND AND REVIEW.**

**HOPE EVERYONE HAS A MERY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**DICLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO TITE KUBO**

**SORRY IF GRIMMJOW AND ISANE SEEM A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER BUT THAT JUST HOW I HAD TO PORTRAY THEM. **

_Chapter 2:- First Impressions._

_We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken.__  
__Fyodor Dostoevsky__  
_

"So you're my new Babysitters" Grimmjow said, "At least you two aren't an eye sore."

His last statement earned him a swift jab in the side from one of his guards. Grimmjow grunted from the blow and sent his torturer a deadly glare that dared him to try that again.

Isane stood behind Captain Unohana hoping that Grimmjow wouldn't notice her. She had her head bent and was staring at the ground intently. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her as her hand began trembling and a small line of perspiration began forming above her brow.

Captain Unohana saw that her timid Lieutenant was in distress, so she decided to lighten the mood.

"Good morning Grimmjow." she said warmly.

"Huh… what's so good about it?" Grimmjow growled, "You're not the one in chains now are ya?"

Captain Unohana was stilling smiling warmly. That smile seldom left her face in fact there was hardly a time when you saw Captain Unohana not smiling.

"Precautions Grimmjow, just minor precautions." Captain Unohana stated simply, "To ensure your safety."

"I can _assure_ you I'll be much safer without the cuffs."Grimmjow said, raising his hands and shaking the chains for emphasis.

Grimmjow locked eyes with Captain Unohana, trying desperately to intimidate her but she stood firm as a rock returning his gaze with a magnified force. In the end Grimmjow was forced to look away. This lady was more than meets the eye he deduced. Grimmjow made a mental note not to get on her bad side while he was under her authority.

It was after his stare off with Captain Unohana, that Grimmjow finally noticed Isane standing there staring at the ground. His first impression of her was '_Damn her knockers are huge__!_'

Isane raised her head slightly and saw Grimmjow staring at her with a faraway look on his face. She traced his line of vision back to her chest. Immediately a furious blush spread across her face and she lowered her head and returned to staring at the ground.

After shaking himself out of his trance Grimmjow returned to stare at Captain Unohana. Before he addressed her he also noted that she had a nice set of _knockers_ too.

"I must be the luckiest Espada ever! So do get the two of you?" Grimmjow asked Captain Unohana while at the same time eyeing Isane mischievously.

If it was possible Isane's blush deepened and she wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

"No Grimmjow, Lieutenant Isane will be your so called _babysitter_," replied Captain Unohana as she looked back and forth between Isane and Grimmjow. Grimmjow's gaze still hadn't left Isane. It made the poor girl wriggle and fidget slightly. Captain Unohana noted that Grimmjow seemed please with what his gaze was doing to her poor lieutenant.

"So I get to have some fun with only one of you. What a shame!" whined Grimmjow sarcastically, "You know Captain there's enough of me to go around."

This earned him another swift blow to the back from one his guards. Grimmjow fell on his knees as he winced in pain. He was still weak from the fighting that had taken place in Hueco Mundo.

The guard who had hit him bent down and whispered in Grimmjow's ear, "You should have a little more respect when addressing a Captain, you pathetic hollow."

The venom and hatred in his guard's voice came out with every syllable in the sentence. The guard straightened up and was about to deliver kick to Grimmjow's side when Captain Unohana stopped him.

"You wouldn't kick someone while he was down now would you officer? Even if he is a hallow." Asked Captain Unohana. Even though her infamous smile was till plastered on her face the hint of steel in her voice did not go unnoticed by anyone. The offending officer immediately took a step back.

"My most sincere apologies Captain Unohana." Said the man as he bowed deeply.

"Now gentlemen, why don't you help Grimmjow up? We should take him back to the Fourth's hospital wing to give him a check up." stated Captain Unohana who had regained her cheerful tone. "We don't want him to get sick."

"Yes Captain!" they all responded.

Captain Unohana turned to Isane and said, "Let's get going Isane."

Isane nodded in agreement and followed her captain as they made their way back to the barracks with Grimmjow and his guards close behind.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ chapter2 ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

Soon enough they had arrived at the Hospital wing of the Squad Four barracks. One inside Captain Unohana led the group of guards and their charge to a private room at the back of the hospital where Grimmjow wouldn't scare most of her patients. Meanwhile, Isane went to the main ward where she and the other members of Squad four began preparations for the injured who were to arrive from Hueco Mundo.

After ensuring that all the necessary preparations were made for their oncoming patients, Isane made her way to the room where Captain Unohana had taken Grimmjow and his guards. As she walked down the hall Isane saw that all the guards were sitting outside the room waiting patiently. As she walked by they all gave her a small nod of the head which she graciously returned.

As Isane entered the room the first thing she saw was Grimmjow sitting examining table with no chains. She immediately ran out of the room and went straight to the guards sitting outside.

"What is he doing in there with no restraints on?!" she asked desperately, "How can you let a maniac like him sit with no cuffs, no chains nothing?!"

"Lieutenant Isane….." one of the guards tried to say before Isane cut them off again.

"I mean he could try and kill someone! Oh no he might attack Captain Unohana!" Isane began hyperventilating and pacing back and forth in the hall.

A shout from one of the guards finally brought Isane back to reality.

"Lieutenant!" he shouted, "It alright, Grimmjow is still restrained."

Isane stopped pacing and gave the officer a confused look.

Seeing that she didn't understand what he said, the officer offered, "Here let me show you."

The officer gestured for Isane to follow him back into the room. When they entered the room the officer walked straight towards Grimmjow, while Isane stayed close to the door ready to call upon assistance if necessary.

Grimmjow merely stared at the man walking towards him. The only thing he wanted to do just then was rip that man's head clean off but that was out of the options because he was sure Captain Unohana would end him there and then. His stare left the man and went over to the said Captain.

Captain Unohana was standing to the side observing the ongoing proceedings. As usual a motherly expression was plastered on her face. Grimmjow didn't know why but something about Captain Unohana unsettled him. He couldn't quite place it. He had never been afraid of anyone before. Grimmjow, Sexta Espada, self proclaimed king and devotee of battle could not deny it anymore. Something about Captain Unohana truly set his heart racing and not in a good way.

Grimmjow was shaken from his internal self analysis by a sharp tug on his right hand. The officer had grabbed his hand and was indicating to the shinny grey metal band on his wrist.

"This is the new state of the art Reishi Suppressing Band. Captain Kurotsuchi designed it himself. It converts its wearers own spiritual pressure into a suppressing agent. So that means the more he," the officer said indicating to Grimmjow, "tries to fight it the more it clamps down on his Reishi."

Grimmjow released a feral growl to show his displeasure at his current situation. The officer holding his hand simply ignored the growl and continued talking. "There's no need to worry about him."

Letting go of Grimmjow's hand the officer walked over to Isane and handed her another band.

"This one's yours. It allows you the control the level of suppression being administered."

"Oh.. Thank you." Isane said as she took the band from the officers out stretched hand.

The officer gave Isane a warm smile and bowed to Captain Unohana before leaving the room. Isane closed the door behind him and walked over to Captain Unohana's side. All the while she tried not to look at Grimmjow who was still sitting idly on the examining table.

"Is everything set in the wards Isane?" Captain Unohana asked the young woman who was now standing next to her.

"Yes Captain," Isane replied.

"Good you can assist me stitch up a wound on Grimmjow's back." Isane looked at Captain Unohana confused. Hadn't she been tending to him all this time?

Seeing the confused look on her Lieutenant's face, Captain Unohana said, "I've completed the routine checkup already so it's to stitch him up."

Isane stole a glimpse at Grimmjow. At first she didn't see any inclination that he was injured, and then she noticed the red blotch that stained the back of his short jacket.

"Why didn't his regeneration ability heal the wound?" Isane asked her Captain.

"The band."Captain Unohana simply stated.

"Right." replied Isane feeling embarrassed that she didn't realize that.

Just as Isane was about to speak again when the door to the room burst open and in rushed Hanataro.

"Captain…Captain Unohana," he said while bent over panting.

"Calm down Hanataro." Captain Unohana urged as she went over to the double over boy and laid a reassuring hand on his back. She gently rubbed his back and told him to take a deep breath.

Over to the side Grimmjow snorted and commented, "Weakling."

Isane didn't know why but she sent a deathly glare in Grimmjow's direction which caused to stop snickering for a while.

Hanataro straightened up and took a deep breath. "Captain Unohana, it's Captain Zaraki. He had 'Try to Kill Your Captain Day'. He in your office demanding your attention now. He won't see anyone else."

Captain Unohana sighed and patted Hanataro on the back, "Thank you Hanataro. Can you please wait outside?"

Hanataro was only to pleased to leave the room. He was a bit unsettled being in Grimmjow's presence.

"Isane I have to go tend to Captain Zaraki can you finish up here?" Captain Unohana asked.

Isane didn't want o be left alone with Grimmjow but she knew how Kenpachi could get when he was ignored. They man was a walking, talking ball of destruction when pushed.

"Yes Captain I can handle it." Isane replied. Captain Unohana gave her Lieutenant one last parting glance before she left the room.

Once they were alone, Isane busied herself by preparing the equipment that she would need to stitch up Grimmjow's wound. Grimmjow meanwhile just sat there observing her, hoping to pin point any of Isane's weaknesses.

After getting all her necessary equipment ready on the cart she wheeled it over to the side of the examining table. Isane stood behind Grimmjow and gulped. She looked at her hands and they were trembling slightly.

"Um…can you please remove your jacket?" Isane asked.

Grimmjow let a husky laugh escape his lips as he turned a little to look at Isane, "Getting a little frisky aren't we?"

Isane's face immediately went as red as a cherry. She couldn't look Grimmjow in the eye so she settled for staring intently at his jacket.

Turning back to face forward Grimmjow smirked contentedly. If he couldn't physically torture this woman at least he would make her life a living hell. Still smiling he removed his jacket and placed it at his side. He had been hoping to hear the sound of someone fainting and crashing to the ground or at least a gasp.

Instead he felt a hand on his back and a warm breathe running down his neck tickling him. It took all of Grimmjow's self will not to let out a small purr.

Behind Grimmjow, Isane was oblivious to the effect she had on him. She was carefully examining the wound on his back. It wasn't too serious. Not like what the members of Squad Eleven came in with when they had their occasional 'Attack you Captain Day' but it was infected.

Isane immediately went from a Lieutenant to a healer mode, bringing her trolley of supplies a little closer she got to work. First he cleaned around the wound with a cloth soaked in warm water. After she disinfected her hands and got down to the serious business.

Taking a cotton ball she soaked it in a disinfectant liquid and began applying directly to the wound. As it touched his raw flesh, Grimmjow hissed in pain. His back and shoulder muscles immediately tensed up under Isane's hand.

"Damn it bitch! That hurts you know!" he shrieked as Isane continued to clean the wound.

Over the years of being a member of the Fourth Isane had learned to deal with unruly patients who spouted insults in every direction, at least Grimmjow stayed still. Isane recalled the time she had first healed Ikkaku without using Kido. The poor guy had literally jumped six feet in the air.

Recalling the memory had brought a smile to Isane's angelic face. However, from Grimmjow's point of view it looked like she was enjoying making him suffer. He huffed and continued to grip the edge of the table as the searing pain in his back went on.

When Isane finished cleaning the wound, she got out her needle and stitching tread. Upon seeing the long needle in her hand, Grimmjow immediately growled "You're not bringing that needle anywhere near me."

Isane jumped upon hearing his threat.

"But….I have to stitch your wound." Isane managed say.

"I'm telling you will not bring that needle anywhere near me!" he growled again.

Isane sighed softly. He was going to be one of those patients she thought. However, Isane had learned a few tricks from her years of dealing with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Isane backed up slowly and raised both of her hands to show that she meant no harm. "Fine," she said calmly as she placed the needle back on the trolley, "I didn't think that the Sexta Espada would be afraid of a needle."

"What!" shouted Grimmjow, as he almost jumped off the table, "I'm not afraid of anything! Especially not some prissy ass Soul Reaper with a big needle!"

"Okay," Isane replied while she folded her arms on her chest, "then you'll allow me to stitch your wound."

There it was, the reverse psychology had backed Grimmjow up into a corner. If he resisted, he would be seen as less than the man he truly. So the only option available to him was to allow Isane to stitch up his wound.

Settling back down on the table, Grimmjow sat a little straighter and prepared himself for the first prick of the needle. Isane watched him as he composed himself for her to do her work. She felt a small twinge of guilt for having to beguile him like this but she had to do what was necessary.

Isane took the threaded needle and got into position behind Grimmjow. She saw him immediately tense up. That wasn't going to work, she needed him to be relaxed so that she could stitch the torn muscle properly.

From the corner of his eye Grimmjow say a hand extended towards him. He turned back and stared at Isane with a raised eyebrow.

Isane sighed and said, "Hold my hand. Every time you feel that you can't bear the pain squeeze down on my hand instead of tensing your muscles."

Grimmjow looked at her with a confused expression on his face but Isane's patience was wear thin. She had spent more than enough time with him for one day and she was in a hurry to go assist Captain Unohana. Shaking her hand in front of his face she gestured for him to take it. Begrudgingly he grasped her hand.

Grimmjow was surprised to feel how soft Isane's hand was, it felt like silk under his scar palm. He also noted that her hand fit perfectly in his.

While Isane stitched his wounds Grimmjow grasped her hand tightly. During the process their fingers had become entwined somehow or the other. Isane took no notice of this but was focused on stitching the wound up properly.

When she was finally finished, she placed the needle back on the trolley and returned to examine her handiwork. After making sure that the knot was secure Isane stood up satisfied. It was only then that she noticed that Grimmjow was still holding her hand. Isane suspected that he didn't realize that she was finish so clearing her throat to get his attention she informed him, "Um…we're finished so you can let go of my hand now."

Grimmjow realizing what he doing immediately release her hand. Isane walked around the table to stand in front of him. She was just checking to make sure that he didn't have any other cuts or gashes to take care off. However, she soon found herself staring at his perfectly tanned body.

Shaking her head slightly, she shook herself out of the hypnotic trance. Luckily Grimmjow didn't notice, he was too busy looking at his hand with an odd expression on his face.

"You don't have any more wounds so I think we're done." Isane said bringing Grimmjow back to reality.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" he asked.

"Well the Guards will take you to your designated room now." Isane replied.

"Huh… room," huffed Grimmjow, "you mean cell. Can't you like take me on a tour of my surroundings or something?"

Really Grimmjow wasn't interested in seeing the Seiretei but anything was better than having to deal with those guards again even if it meant spending time with Isane. At least she wasn't an eye sore and Grimmjow did enjoy making her squirm. He would have fun doing that during their time together in the future.

Isane knew Grimmjow was just trying to play for time so she casually declined his request by saying, "I'm sorry but I have duties to attend to maybe tomorrow?"

Grimmjow growled lowly he would have to deal with those guards again, but before Isane got the guards she picked up Grimmjow's jacket handed it to him adding, "Tomorrow I'll get you a new set of clothes and have these washed."

Grimmjow didn't show but he was grateful for the offer. He hadn't changed his clothes in over a week and frankly they smelled a little. Isane meanwhile had walked over to the door and ushered the guard in.

"He didn't give you any trouble?" asked one of the guards.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle." joked Isane.

The officer who spoke nodded and indicated to the others to get Grimmjow. As he made his way across the room with his execution of officers he gave Isane a feral half growl half bark that mad the poor woman jump and earned him a swift kick from one of the guards.

After Grimmjow and his company of guards had left Isane slumped down on the examining table. She didn't realize it before but she was exhausted. The stress of the day had taken its toll on her but she knew she still had a lot to do before the day was done. So putting a brave face she left the room and head towards the ward where she was need. However, she couldn't help but think that tomorrow was another entire day she would have to face but now she had Grimmjow to deal with. Her life was the best wasn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**DICLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO TITE KUBO**

**ISANE MAY SEEM A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**P.S FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE STORY BEFORE, I'VE JUST DONE SOME TOUCHING UP IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. **

_Chapter 3:- From Different Points of Views._

_Fan the sinking flames of hilarity with the wings of friendship; _

_And pass the rosy wine._

_**Charles Dickens**_

_Isane's Proverb_

After Grimmjow had left with the guards, Isane went to the wards. She spent the rest of her evening there tending to patients and mending broken bones. She had been pushed to the limits of her endurance today. First getting the news of her new guest, and then dealing with Grimmjow and now here she was taking care of patients.

After finishing her rounds, Isane went to check up on her last patient. As she entered the room the first thing she heard was, "Wow you look like shit!" from Ikkaku who was lying comfortable on the bed.

"Thanks." Isane replied sarcastically. She was too tired to be nice to Ikkaku, even if he was injured. Isane slumped down into the chair beside his bed and covered her face with her hands.

"Had a rough day huh?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yea." she replied as she removed her hands from her face to look at Ikkaku, "Hey! If you're here who's with Yammy?"

A low grumbled erupted from Ikkaku's chest as he explained, "That bastards the reason why I'm here!"

"How so?" Isane asked as laid her hands on her lap and cocked her head to the side confused.

Ikkaku looked at her and smiled lightly. "That jackass decided that as soon as he entered the Squad eleven barracks that he was going to challenge my Captain to battle. And you how Captain Kenpachi gets when it comes to a battle. He was going to cut of Yammy's head if the squad hadn't tried to stop him. That how it turned in to a 'Try to Kill Your Captain Day'. I was the first to go down since I jumped on my Captain first. He sent me flying. But at least he didn't get to put his hands on the imbecile. Couldn't have him killing that moron on the first day."

Isane shook her head in agreement. "It's a good thing that you decided to stop Captain Kenpachi. I don't think I could have handled dealing with another one of those Espada for today. Having to deal with one was enough."

"So you had your first taste of Espada today huh?" Ikkaku asked with a devious smirk on his face, "So who was the lucky nitwit to get you as their healer?"

Upon hearing Ikkaku's compliment, Isane blushed deeply. Lucky for her she was with Ikkaku who had known her longer than any of the other Lieutenants. Even Renji who Isane considered as one of her best friends didn't know her as good as Ikkaku. He was more than a fried to her. He was the one who she confided in when she thought that she couldn't talk to Captain Unohana. Isane had once considered that maybe she and Ikkaku could be more than friends but that was before she found out that he was gay. Isane had only found out because she had walked in on him and Yumichika kissing one day in Ikkaku's room at the Fourth. The two had made Isane promise never to tell anyone. It was a promise that she had kept even up until today.

"I never get tired of seeing your face go red." Ikkaku joke as he stretched in the bed and folded his hands behind his head. "So you still haven't answered my question you know?"

Isane stopped blushing and looked at Ikkaku. "Do you really have to ask?" Isane questioned wearily.

Ikkaku shrugged and replied lazily, "I was hoping that it would be one of the less feral ones yuh know like Stark or that emo dude whose name I can't pronounce."

"Thanks for the concern." Isane remarked sarcastically, "but to tell you the truth Grimmjow wasn't that bad."

Ikkaku almost jumped out of his bed when he heard what Isane said. "What are you saying Isa-chan? Are you actually sticking up for him?" he bellowed out.

Isane immediately out up both her hands in defense and shook her head frantically, "No I'm not trying to defend him Ikkaku –san. It's just that I expected him to be more….you know feral and brutish."

"Huh!" huffed Ikkaku as he folded his arms on his chest and turned away from facing her. Isane never knew what to do when Ikkaku got into one of his moods. The only person who could calm the bald headed Soul Reaper was Yumichika but Isane was too tired to go find him.

However, Ikkaku was just teasing her. He turned back to face her after a couple of minutes. "Just kidding Isane." he reassured. "To tell you the truth Yammy isn't what he appears to be either. He's really not that dumb or slow."

"Really?" asked Isane who had never expected the words 'Yammy' and 'not dumb' to be used in the same sentence.

A massive grin spread across Ikkaku's face as he began to laugh hysterically. "Hell no! That guy's as dumb as they come! I think even Omeda's smarter than him! " he exclaimed between bouts of laughter, "I had you there for a second though!"

The red blush began to creep back on to Isane cheeks but it wasn't from embarrassment but from raw anger. How dare Ikkaku playa dirty trick like that on her!?

"Ikkaku!" Isane screamed as he slammed a pillow over his face. She held the pillow there until Ikkaku stopped squirming. When she finally removed the pillow he was passed out and drooling. To wake him up, Isane slapped him across the face. Ikkaku massaged the offended piece of flesh on his face after Isane hit him. He was a bit shocked to know that she actually hit him but he could see that she was under a lot of stress right now. He could see it in her eyes. They were devoid of their usually glint.

"Sorry Isane." he sincerely said as bowed his head slightly. "Hey why don't you come drinking with me and the other Lieutenants after you've discharged me? When do you get off?"

"My shift ended an hour ago and how are you so sure I'm going to discharge you after this so that you can go drinking?" Isane questioned.

Ikkaku put on his best puppy dog face and batted his eye lashes like Yumichika in the hopes of convincing Isane to join him drinking.

Isane looked at her friend in his attempts to try and persuade her to come drinking with him and shook her head sadly. However the more she thought about it the more the idea seemed to appeal to her. It had been a while since she last went out with her friends for the night. Maybe it might calm her down a bit; after all she did have an entire day to deal with Grimmjow tomorrow.

Sighing Isane went to the foot of the bed and grabbed Ikkaku's clipboard with his medical records. Taking the pen from her uniform she quickly scribbled her signature on the line granting Ikkaku permission to leave the Hospital wing. Ikkaku meanwhile sat on the bed grinning in happiness that his puppy dog face had worked.

As soon as Isane finished the paper work, Ikkaku jumped out of the bed and grabbed her hand. He began pulling her out of the Fourth's barracks. As they passed through the wards Isane called out to Hanataro who was on duty.

"Tell Captain Unohana that I'm leaving for the evening!"

That was all Isane got to say before Ikkaku pulled her out of the building and into the street outside. Being part of the Eleventh Division meant that you had to be strong and Ikkaku was no exception. Even while still slightly injured, he could easily pull Isane behind him.

"Ikkaku-san….. where are we going?" Isane asked as she tried to keep up behind Ikkaku. Ikkaku chose not to answer Isane. Instead he decided to continue dragging her behind him. But Isane would have none of it. She stopped walking and dug her heels into the ground to prevent Ikkaku from pulling her forward. She may not be the toughest Lieutenant but Isane was stronger than most would expect. Ikkaku was brought to an immediate halt.

"Ikkaku… tell me where we're going now!" demanded Isane.

Sighing Ikkaku answered, "I wanted it to be a surprise but we're going to the Lucky Soul Bar."

"Oh" said Isane feeling a bit ashamed for acting childish. The Luck Soul Bar held many fond memories for Isane. She was never one to go out drinking but when she did it was usually at that bar. It was where her friends held her congratulations party after she became a Lieutenant. It was also the place she had her first kiss, even though it was on a drunken dare.

As she allowed Ikkaku to lead her to the bar, Isane tried recalling all pleasant memories and before she knew she was standing at the front entrance to the bar. She could hear the shouts and noise coming from inside and couldn't help but smile. This place was so raw and undefined, a truly unique establishment in all sense of the word. As Isane walked in with Ikkaku ,she was greeted by the already drunk form of Rangiku. Rangiku threw one hand over Isane's shoulder and the other around Ikkaku.

"Oh! All my friends are finally here! I'm…..sooooo happy now!" Rangiku half cried, half yelled which caused both Isane and Ikkaku to cover their ears.

Seeing that Rangiku was in not state to navigate her own way back to the table, Isane and Ikkaku led their tipsy friend back to the gathering of other Lieutenants. When Ikkaku said that all the other Lieutenants would be there he was right. Even Lieutenant Chojiro had decided to show up and he never went anywhere!

"Let me give you a hand there?" offered Kira when he saw Isane shouldering a drunken Rangiku. Isane greatly appreciated his offer and accepted it without any protest. She was too tired to help carry Rangiku. She wasn't exactly petite considering her boobs weighed like a ton each. Kira and Ikkaku laid Rangiku on a bar seat directly opposite their table. The strawberry blonde was already passed out and sleeping.

Isane sat down one the end of the large curved booth that accompanied the table. Next to her sat Momo and across the table was Yumichika. All the others were nestled in between.

"Isane you look terrible!" exclaimed Yumichika when he first laid eyes on her.

"Yumichika that's a horrible thing to say to Isa-chan!" Momo rebuked, "Don't pay any attention to him Isane you look as beautiful as ever."

Isane sighed softly. She knew Momo was just trying to make her feel better but she really wasn't in a mood for a pity party and what made it even worse was that it was her pity party.

"It's alright Momo. I know that I'm not exactly looking my best today." Isane said as she ran her hand through her disheveled mess of grey silver hair which only resulted in it looking messier.

"Isane are you sure you're okay?" Renji asked her, "I mean you look more stressed than usual."

"Oh it's nothing I can assure." Isane lied hoping her friends wouldn't make a big deal about it.

"Isane you were always a horrible liar so tell us what's up?" urged Renji.

"I'm telling you it's nothing!" repeated Isane but her friends weren't convinced.

"Isane why don't you tell them?" Ikkaku inquired.

"There's nothing to tell." Isane replied through gritted teeth.

"Isane!" Ikkaku warned

"Ikkaku!" Isane hissed in reply.

"Fine!" Ikkaku shouted finally losing his temper with his timid healer, "Isane looks like shit because she's over worked and had to deal with that asinine Espada, Grimmjow today."

"Ikkaku…" Isane moaned as she buried her face in her hands but she was too late o stop him from saying anything else. Immediately her friends were in an up roar just like when they first heard that she would be Grimmjow's caretaker.

"He didn't hurt you did he? Cuz if he did I'll decapitate him!" threatened Hisagi.

"Oh Isane you poor thing!"cried Momo as she threw her hands around the taller woman, "You poor thing! Having to deal with that hollow whole day!"

"Wow!"said Renji, "Thinking about you having to deal with Grimmjow somehow makes me thinking that Uliquiorra isn't that bad."

Isane sat there and listened to all her friends comment about her current predicament. That was when something inside her snapped. Getting up, she slammed her hands against the table and yelled, "Enough! I came here to drink not to hear about me and my hollow ward! So if you don't mind I could really use a drink now!"

All the other sat there dumbstruck as Isane ordered one of the strongest drinks from the bar. They knew better than to pester her further. When she was ready to talk they would be there to listen.

_Grimmjow's Proverb _

After leaving the Fourth division hospital wing, Grimmjow was escorted to his holding bay. He was right. He wasn't given a room but at least it wasn't a cramped little chamber like the prisons back in Hueco Mundo. The holding bay consisted of six large prison cells separated by thin wooden walls from each other. It was nothing like his palace back in Las Noches but he was in no place to complain.

One of the guards roughly pushed him in the cell. The cell was almost barren except for a small bed that could barely fit two and a little desk and chair.

"What no toilet?" Grimmjow asked as he turned back to face his guards, "What, do you expect to piss in the corner?"

The guard that had hit back at the Fourth growled at Grimmjow, "You'll get your time to bath and relieve yourself in the morning hollow." he spat.

The guard locked the cell and left in a single file line. The last guard to leave glared at Grimmjow just before he locked the door to the holding bay. When he was sure the guards were far away, Grimmjow went to the bars and tried yanking them.

"Don't bother," said the person in the cell next to his. Grimmjow didn't need to see his face to know that it was that bastard Ulquiorra. Damn he hated that prick. He was always too calm and his unwavering loyalty toward Aizen had always irked Grimmjow for some reason. Something about Ulquiorra just rubbed him the wrong way not to make mention about to their past encounters back in Hueco Mundo.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business U.L.Q.U.I.O.R.R.A?" Grimmjow hissed. He knew Ulquiorra hated it when he said his name like that but Grimmjow couldn't help poke fun at his _former _superior. However, Grimmjow heard no sound emanate from his neighbor's cell. He had expected that.

"Hey drag queen! Are Stark and the others back yet?" even thought Grimmjow had just told Ulquiorra to fuck off, he just couldn't help but make small talk with him. For his part, Ulquiorra ignored Grimmjow's first comment and replied, "Stark was the first to return. He's sleeping now."

"Go figure. His lazy ass is always sleeping!" Grimmjow yelled from his cell. He didn't really care if Stark heard him not that the former Primera would care.

"Could you at least try to behave like you were brought up with some kind of manners Neanderthal?" asked Ulquiorra from his cell.

"Well sorry." Grimmjow grumbled under his breath, "What about Yammy and Aporro are they back yet?"

"No they're not." Replied the stoic Espada.

"Lucky bastards." Grimmjow growled, "They don't have to be locked up in this shitty ass cell with a neighbor who is as interesting as watching water drip or one who can sleep for half his life."

"It's not a pleasant experience for me either Grimmjow. I have you as a cell mate after all." Ulquiorra replied.

"Arrrghhh!" Grimmjow bellowed, "Why couldn't they just kill me?"

"What's the matter Grimmjow?" mocked Ulquiorra, "Not satisfied with your accommodations? Or is that you don't have fraccion to wipe your stuck up ass? Personally I prefer this over death any day."

Grimmjow ignore the insult cleverly placed in Ulquiorra's statements and quickly responded. "Well I didn't expect you to have a problem with our situation considering you followed that cocky prick Aizen like a trained lap dog."

"You should just be thankful that we weren't put in the care of the mad Captain Kurotsuchi like Aporro." Ulquiorra rebuked.

"Huh," scoffed Grimmjow, "I guess you're right. So how was your time spent with your new baby sitter?"

Ulquiorra remained silent for a moment and then spoke, "They are not as bad as I expected."

"What!" exclaimed Grimmjow? He thought he had just heard Ulquiorra say it wasn't that bad.

"Please Grimmjow, considering that the alternative was death or torture. This is quite a pleasant punishment. I find that Captain Kuchiki is quite an…. an interesting character. Although his lieutenant is a bit loud and untidy, I find that I am quite satisfied with their choice of care taker for me. Then again anything is better than that colossal wrecking ball Yammy got stuck with." Uliquiorra said.

"You actually like this? And find Captain Kuchiki….. an interesting person?" Grimmjow spoke loud and long, making sure to enunciate every word so that Ulquiorra understood him clearly.

"Yes Grimmjow I find him interesting." Ulquiorra replied in an equally long fashion.

"Well it figures! You two sissies are two peas in a pod. He's like the Shinigami version of you. All tight lipped with black hair billowing in the wind." Grimmjow exclaimed.

Ulquiorra was getting tired of Grimmjow's incessant babbling, even though he did not show it. So to shut up the former Sexta, Ulquiorra asked, "So how was your time spent with your new so called Babysitter?"

Grimmjow growled at Ulquiorra but did not speak. He honestly couldn't put in to word how the experience really was or it was that he didn't want to tell Ulquiorra about the little time he had spent with his new Caretaker? But Grimmjow knew he had to say something, if he didn't Ulquiorra would know something was amiss, so Grimmjow said the first thing that came to his mind.

"She tricked me."

"What?" Ulquiorra asked, confused by Grimmjow's statement, "How did a lowly Soul Reaper trick you? Not that it would be that hard considering your small IQ."

Grimmjow responded to the last comment with a growl but explained, "I didn't want to get stitches with the big needle. So somehow or the other she managed to trick me into sitting easy by saying that if I didn't I wouldn't be manly anymore."

For the first time Ulquiorra emitted something that half sounded like a giggle. The sound confused and slightly annoyed Grimmjow.

"Smart girl, using your own insecurities against you. If only that Ichigo Kurosaki had known better, it would have saved him from a whole lot of pain."

"What's that supposed to mean? Considering he whipped you sorry ass and served on a platter for all to see." retorted Grimmjow angrily.

Ulquiorra managed to ignore Grimmjow's last comment and continued by explaining, "Well if a lowly Lieutenant, like Isane Kotetsu could defeat the great Grimmjow Jeagerjacques without even having to raise a sword much less a finger, then Kurosaki just wasted his time cutting you up into bits."

"Bastard. Just because she got me to sit still for some stupid stitches doesn't mean she has some control over me. And you should be one to talk considering he clearly diced you up into chunks to if I remember clearly."

Grimmjow huffed down on his bed after that and lulled over what Ulquiorra said when something else crept up. He jumped off his bed and stalked back to the bars of his cell.

"Hey fag!" he yelled, "How the hell do you know my caretaker's name and her last name for that matter? I can barely remember first!"

Ulquiorra, who was hoping that the conversation had ended, got back up from his position on the bed and walked over to the bars of the cell.

"Unlike you," he stated, "I actually talked to my new found caretakers instead of sitting there trying to intimidate them like I know you did."

"Huh!" huffed Grimmjow as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the bars. However, his curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "So what did you find out about her?"

Ulquiorra raised a skeptical eyebrow even though he knew Grimmjow couldn't see him, "Why the sudden interest knowing about your caretaker Grimmjow?" he asked.

"None of your damn business!" Grimmjow hissed.

Ulquiorra knew better than to question his new cell further. Grimmjow would just put off answering the question or shout profanities in his direction if he pursued that question and more.

"Well, I'm sure you at least know by know her name is Isane Kotetsu. She's the Lieutenant of Squad four of the thirteen Court Guard Squads." Ulquiorra explained.

"Tell me something I don't know already." Grimmjow complained.

Ulquiorra simply shifted his jacket collar and continued by saying, "She's been a Lieutenant for the last eighty years, and the only Lieutenants who have been here longer are the Lieutenant for squad one, seven and eight. She is the Seiretei's best healer, second only to her Captain herself."

"Captain Unohana freaks me out."

Ulquiorra ignored Grimmjow's last statement because he had heard about Captain Unohana's infamous saccharine sweet smile and deadly sharp blade from Aizen himself.

"Her Zanpakuto's name is Itegumo." Ulquiorra continued, "Not much is known about it since she rarely uses it in battle, she known more to use kido. Hasn't achieved bankai yet and her only known family is her sister who's the third seat in Squad thirteen."

Grimmjow leaned against the bars of his cell pondering the information he had just received. He then shifted positions and asked Ulquiorra, "Why the hell do you know all that?"

"I asked Captain Kuchiki and he told me." responded Ulquiorra.

"Just like that, with no hesitation?" Grimmjow questioned further.

"Yes it's not like he told me the deepest darkest secrets of the Seiretei." retorted Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow huffed again and went back to his bed. Ulquiorra knew that this conversation had finally reached its end but he couldn't help poke Grimmjow slightly.

While Grimmjow was laid in his bed and Ulquiorra laid in his, the stoic Espada called out, "She sounds very intriguing though, maybe you could take me to meet her one day."

Grimmjow downright roared, "Like hell I will. You're never meeting her I have anything to do with it."

Since they were in separate cells, Grimmjow didn't see the rare smirk that appeared on Ulquiorra face.

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER MY INTERNET WAS DOWN. HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS CHAPTER. **

**I WASN'T TOO SATIFIED WITH ISANE'S PROVERD BUT I HOP IT MEETS SOME EXPECTATION.**

**BE KIND AND REVIEW. **

**P.S FOR THOSE LIKE STORI AND BLEACHFAN493 WHO READ THE KIN CHRONICLES, ITS GOING ON HIATUS UNTIL FEBURARY. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**DICLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO TITE KUBO**

**WARNING MILD SWEARING.**

_Chapter 4:- The Job Officially Begins._

_Alcohol may be man's worst enemy but the bible said love your enemies _

_**Frank Sinatra **_

Isane woke up the next morning with a massive headache. She sat up on her bed with the cover pulled up until her chest. Looking out of her window, she saw that the sun was barely peeking out from behind the horizon.

"No!" she moaned as she threw herself back down on her bed. Isane curled into a fetal position and pulled her blanket back over her head. She wanted to go back to sleep but her body was being stubborn. Maybe it was from the fact that she usually got up at dawn every morning, but she just couldn't go back to sleep.

Even thought her head was pounding, Isane managed to get up. She made her bed and folded and put away her blanket before she moved to her window. Standing before the window, Isane stretched her arms out above her head and let out a long yawn. After she pushed open the window and smelled the clean morning air. However, that only proved to increase her headache somehow.

Sighing, Isane made her way to the quaint bathroom. Her house wasn't the biggest in the Seiretei. It was in no way comparable to the Kuchiki mansion but it was a warm homely place that brought her the solitude that she much desired. After spending the entire day among the division, tending to complaining patients and still performing her duties as a Lieutenant, Isane was only too eager to return to the confines of her little abode.

The décor of the bathroom seemed to somehow ease her headache. The soft lilac tone of the tiles calmed her nerves and the scent of lavender filled her breathes with each in take. When Isane had first moved in the bathroom was in a deplorable state. She had seen the disastrous room as a great side project and had remodeled and redecorated the space to fit her own tastes.

Isane went over to sink and looked into the small wall mirror. The image staring back at her almost made her jump. Looking back at her was an image she had only ever seen on the like of those like Rangiku and Ikkaku after they had gone off on one of their, "Drink 'Til You Drop" nights. Her hair was sticking up in various angles and it smelled like sake. The pajama top was buttoned wrong. She had missed a button resulting in one side of the shirt being higher than the other revealing her pale flat stomach. Moving closer to the mirror she noted that her eyes were blood shot and her pupils looked dilated. This made her eyes look even bigger than they already were.

Isane was not at all pleased with her current state. She decided to take a bath as soon as possible but before that she needed to brush her teeth. She could still taste the stale alcohol on her tongue and smell it on her breath. Opening the little wall cabinet, Isane took out her toothbrush and her mint flavored toothpaste. She then proceeded to brush away all the remnants of her night partying. After brushing Isane decided to have a bubble bath. She thought it might help her with her hangover.

After filling the tub, Isane poured in some of her favorite lavender scented bubbled bath. As she slipped down into the tub she sighed in relief as the warm water soothed her aching muscles. What had she done last night to feel like this now?

Drinking wasn't one of Isane's usual past times but she had made an exception because of Ikkaku's nagging. She now regretted ever going. As Isane recalled the memories of last night a small smile couldn't help but spread across her face. She remembered drinking, a lot. She also recalled being dragging to dance by Ikkaku after he had gotten drunk which earned her a few hard stares from Yumichika. The last thing she remembered was being brought home in some one's arms. She couldn't quite place who it was but she remembered that he smelled good.

Isane sank down into the tub, allowing the water to cover her head. At least she didn't have to work today. This meant that she could prolong her bath and enjoy a rare moment to herself. Raising her head from under the water, Isane leaned back against the edge of the tub and stared at the ceiling. She traced the pattern of line that ran across the ceiling and wondered where they stared and finished. As she continued studying the lines her train of thought shifted from one topic to another until, she was hit with the realization.

"Grimmjow!" she shouted as she bolted up right in the tub. She had completely forgotten about her new duty to attend to. Isane literally jumped out of the tub and grabbed her rob from off the rack near the door. Hurriedly she changed into her uniform and slipped Itegumo in to the band around her waist, securing it tightly before she left the house.

"How could I have forgotten about my duty?" Isane hadn't even bothered to go to her division. Instead she was flash stepping from roof top to roof top hoping she could get to the holding bay as soon as possible.

"I hope he isn't too mad at me?" Isane wondered out loud. She had been feeling so bad this morning that she had completely forgotten about Grimmjow.

Soon enough she had arrived at the holding bay. She paused for a moment just before knocking on the door to check her appearance. She didn't know why she was doing this. It was only Grimmjow after all.

Isane knocked lightly on the door. A gruff voice from inside said, "Enter!"

Isane entered the room containing the cells. The owner of the voice, upon seeing that it was a Lieutenant, immediately bolted upright and saluted.

"Good morning Lieutenant!" he said.

"Good morning." Isane cheerily replied. She recognized this man as being one of Grimmjow's guards from the day before. In fact he was the one who gave her the wrist band to help her control her new charge.

"I know you," said Isane as she moved a little closer to the man. His cheeks became tinted with a pink color at Isane's close proximity. "Aren't you the guard who gave me the band yesterday?"

The guard only shook his head in confirmation. He didn't know why his voice refused to work. Isane's smile grew even bigger. At least she was right, but wait, she didn't know his name. It wasn't like Isane to be so bold but she was not herself that morning.

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name." Isane commented.

"Um…my name is Uzuka Kiba." the guard replied.

Isane beamed at the man. This made his already pink cheeks go red. He gave her weak smile.

"Not to break up this enchanting moment, but I'm still hear you know?" Grimmjow called out from inside his cell. He had been aware of Isane presence even before she had entered the room. He had smelt her since she was standing outside. He had become familiar scent from the little time they spent together the day before while she was stitching up his wound.

Grimmjow had never been a patient person but he had decided to stay quiet for a while and observe his new care taker as she interacted with her fellow soul reapers. From what he observed, he could tell she was completely oblivious to what she was doing to the poor guy or, she was that good of a flirt. However, Grimmjow opted for the first option. Isane didn't look like girl who would intentionally flirt with someone but then again looks could be deceiving.

Isane who had almost forgotten about Grimmjow, moved closer to the bars. She stopped a little way off from the actual bars and bowed politely.

"Good morning Grimmjow- san." Isane said warmly after she straightened up. Grimmjow merely huffed in reply.

"How was your first night in the Seiretei?" Isane asked just to keep the conversation flowing.

"It was horrible!" Grimmjow spat from his position on his bed, "I had to spend the night in a cell with a drag queen as a cell mate."

Isane looked slightly disheartened. She was hoping that Grimmjow would at least be pleased that he was subject to solitary confinement like Aizen. "That is unfortunate," she said looking down slightly, "quite unfortunate."

Grimmjow looked at Isane. He didn't like to see her looking sad. He would prefer to see her looking angry or even embarrassed but not sad. Sadness was the one emotion Grimmjow really didn't understand and didn't care for in this world for the simple reason that he had never experienced it before. He continued to stare at Isane, and then a mischievous smirk spread across his face. He got up from a position from one the bed and walked closer to the bars. He noted that his guard, Uzuka, tensed up and stared at him intensely. However, Grimmjow didn't have time to be concerned with him. Grimmjow's main intention was get that sad look off Isane's face.

He had reached the bars and grasped them tightly. He leaned forward until his face was barely an inch from the bars. "My evening may have been a horrible night mare, but I'm guessing yours was the exact opposite." he said softly almost in a whisper.

Isane's head shoot up as she stared at Grimmjow in confusion. Grimmjow had a satisfied smirk on his face as he stared back at Isane. His smirk made her a little uncomfortable but she was confused as to what he meant.

"Excuse me Grimmjow-san but what do you mean by my evening was the 'exact opposite'?" Isane questioned.

Grimmjow huffed loudly and released the bars and instead leaned against them. "I'll tell but you have to promise to drop the 'Grimmjow-san' crap. I am not some old man like that Head captain of yours." he requested.

"Of Grimmjow-sa….. I mean of course Grimmjow." Isane was too curious so she agreed to Grimmjow's request and at the same time ignore the insult directed at Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Well it seems that while I was inside here being caged like an animal, you were out last night drinking." Grimmjow stated with a boyish one sided smile

All the color from Isane's cheeks immediately intensified. "H….how did you know that?" Isane stuttered.

Grimmjow's boyish smile turned in to an outright cat like grin. It stretched from ear to ear. He had succeed in getting the sad expression off of Isane's face and had instead replaced it with an evident look of embarrassment. Grimmjow would have preferred anger but it seemed that he would have to settle for embarrassed. Grimmjow chuckled softly. He could have soon fun with this… and her.

"Well….for starters you the pungent of smell of sake is literally emanating from you plus your pupils are still dilated." he said in a matter of a fact tone.

Isane suddenly felt extremely self conscious. She wondered how the smell of sake could still be on her even though she had taken a bath.

"Although the smell of sake is quite oblivious, there's this other smell that seems to mingle with it. So I'm guessing that it's your uniform that has the smell of sake on it." Grimmjow clarified seeing the confused look on Isane face. But it was true though, the smell of Isane's lavender bubble bath mingled nicely with the scent of the sake resulting in a pleasant aroma. Although Grimmjow didn't know the scent was lavender, he had never been exposed to that scent before.

Isane looked at herself and realized that she was wearing the same uniform had worn the night before when she had gone out drinking. She must have put it on in her haste that morning. Isane sighed softly to calm her nerves and try to get her cheeks back to their normal color.

"Well there's no point in trying to hide it." Isane said out loud, "If that's all Grimmjow are you ready to go?"

Grimmjow shifted from his position against the bars and stretched before reply, "Finally I'm getting out of this heel hole. You know that drag Ulquiorra was taken out an hour ago."

That really surprised Isane. "That is surprising, usually after a night out drinking Renji can't even get up."

"Actually lieutenant," Uzuka said from behind, "It was Captain Kuchiki who came to retrieve the Espada."

"What!?" Isane exclaimed.

"He's right." Grimmjow confirmed, "That girly looking Captain came and took him this morning."

Isane shook her head in disbelief. The Espadas had only been here one day and already people were acting different, herself included. Isane sighed and replied tiredly, "Let's just getting going please Grimmjow."

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ chapter3 ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

After leaving the holding bay Isane guided Grimmjow to the showers of the Fourth. It was a known fact throughout the entire Seiretei that the Fourth Division had the best bathrooms.

As they entered the shower house, Grimmjow asked Isane, "Do I take this as a hint that you think I stink?" Isane immediately began blushing madly, which earned her another one of Grimmjow's boyish smiles.

Grimmjow walked forward and inspected the room. "Well it's not like much. I can't even compare to my palace back in Hueco Mundo but it will have to do."

Isane face palmed. How could one Espada go from being a tease to a critic in the wink of an eye? Isane shook her head in disbelief. Grimmjow was truly an enigma. He was more then he appeared Isane conclude.

Isane was brought from her reverie by Grimmjow, who was now looking at her. She immediately bent her head and stared at the ground, blushing furiously. _Why is he staring at me? _Isane still couldn't get use to people staring at her. It made her feel self conscious. Isane had always had a problem with her height. She thought that she was too tall and clumsy, kind of like a stilt walker. She also thought she wasn't all that pretty, especially when she had friends like Rangiku and Nemu to compare herself to.

Grimmjow on the other hand continued to stare at Isane. He was surprised that she had fallen through on her promise to let him take a bath today. The last time took a bath was over two weeks ago just before Aizen was defeated. To be truthful, he was grateful that he got an opportunity to take a bath. Grimmjow also stared at Isane because he knew she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. He had to admit that he found it quite fun to see her face go crimson because of him. It was his way to killing her, by embarrassing her to death.

The silence in the room was so intense that Grimmjow felt like he was in a vacuum. So he decided to break it once and for all.

"So does this mean that I have to wear one your thick bulky uniforms now?"

Isane straightened up to look at Grimmjow. He wasn't staring at her anymore but was instead was examining the room again.

"Um…Well yes." Isane replied, "Since I'll most likely have to take your clothes to wash it would be best if you wear a uniform. That is if you would prefer to walk around naked?"

Isane's immediately registered what she said last. _Why had I said that? I don't say thing like that! _The mad blush that came over Isane almost made her look like she had red paint smeared over her face. She was so embarrassed by what she said. However, Isane managed to muster up enough courage to take a quick peek at Grimmjow's expression. To her surprise, she saw a small smirk grace his lips. He actually looked impressed by her snappy comment but that didn't make Isane feel any better. Instead Isane decide that she would make an excuse to leave the room.

"Um…. Grimmjow –san, I'll go get your new uniform now." Isane said quickly.

Just before turning to leave the room she heard a growl escape from Grimmjow. Isane didn't dare turn to face him, instead she just stood there facing the door way.

"What did I tell you about calling me Grimmjow-san?" Grimmjow growled. The honorific didn't really bother him but he like to see Isane get scared or flustered and at that moment she was both.

Turning on her heals Isane faced Grimmjow and stuttered, "Mmm…my apologies Grimmjow."

Grimmjow simply huffed in response. Isane took the huff as a good sign. At least he didn't try to kill her while there were alone in the showers. Isane was sure that he could easily over power her even with his spiritual pressure suppressed.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting my new uniform?" Grimmjow asked with one of his teal eye brows raised.

Isane began to blush again. She just nodded her head in agreement as he moved to get the uniform but was stopped again by Grimmjow who asked, "Hey can I bath with this thing?" he was gesturing to the wrist band on his hand. "Cause I'm in no mood to be shocked to death."

Isane called out over her shoulder, "Don't worry it's water proof. It won't shock you."

Before Grimmjow could say anything further, Isane ran out of the room. She rushed out so fast that she failed to see the satisfied grin on Grimmjow's face. He turned and walked towards the first shower, unconsciously whistling a tune as he walked. This was going to be too much fun, for him that is.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ chapter3 ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

When Isane returned with the new uniform she returned to find an empty room. Isane immediately began to panic.

_Where has he gone!?Oh…I hope he didn't try to escape?_

Isane began pacing back and forth in the room with the uniform still folded in her hands. She was in a panic….. that is until she heard the shower running in one of the bath rooms. Isane let out a sigh of relief and went over to sit on the bench on the opposite side of the room.

_At least he didn't try to escape. _

Over in the shower Isane couldn't see Grimmjow trying to stifle the laugh that was aching to escape. He had sensed, or more likely smelt Isane before she even entered the room. Although he had to admit she didn't smell like sake any more.

"Oi! Isane you're back already!" Grimmjow called out from under the shower, "I wonder if you were hoping to catch me with my clothes off?"

This made Isane blush furiously. How could this blood thirsty Espada be such a tease and a flirt? It was such unorthodox behavior. Isane couldn't comprehend where Grimmjow was coming from with these suggestive statements. From outside she could hear him laughing at her inside the shower.

"No I wasn't!" Isane mumbled quietly but unfortunately Grimmjow's keen hearing picked up every word.

"Don't be embarrassed I'm sure this is the closest you've been to a naked man." Grimmjow joked a=causing the blush on Isane's face to intensify. She didn't say anything more, in fear that Grimmjow would turn it around and embarrass her with it.

So Isane just sat there and waited until Grimmjow finished his bath. Surprisingly he took longer than she expected. Isane stat ere and waited for tem minutes as Grimmjow scrubbed and cleaned every inch of his body. Isane got so bored waiting that she even started wondering what exactly was Grimmjow cleaning so well. This led her to picturing his body all wet and glistening in the shower. Immediately Isane shook her head in hopes of clearing all thought of Grimmjow's body out of her mind. 

_What am I thinking about? He's an Espada for crying out loud!_

Isane was brought back to reality by the sound of wet footsteps on the tiled floor. She raised her head to se Grimmjow stepping out of the shower with only a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Isane's instantly returned to staring at the uniform that was resting on her lap. Upon seeing Isane's reaction to his presence Grimmjow grinned like a mad man.

_So I make her that uncomfortable? This is way more fun than I expected._

Grimmjow cleared his throat to get Isane's attention. With all the courage and strength she could muster she raised her head to look at him. He still had the mad grin on his face and his hands were now folded over his chiseled chest, which Isane found herself staring at.

"Like what you see?" he asked Isane after trailing her line of sight. His mocking voice was the needle that broke the camel's back. Isane immediately stood up and looked at Grimmjow straight in the eyes. Her patience had finally worn thin.

"I should have asked you the same thing when you were staring at my breasts the first day we meet." Isane casually but the fire in her eyes conveyed a different story. Grimmjow was surprised that Isane didn't blush or bend her head down to stare at the ground as usual. In fact he would even go as far as to say he like it when she was mad at him. The look in her eyes was so feral that it reminded him of being in battle. Isane on the other hand was finding Grimmjow more and more annoying with each second that past.

"So you do have a little fight in you?" Grimmjow said, "I didn't you had it in you to get angry."

"Well that goes to show how little you know about me." This time Isane didn't hide the anger in her voice. For his part, Grimmjow merely shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"So can I get my new uniform now or do I have to stay in this towel forever?" Grimmjow said as he extended his hand indicating that he wanted the clothing.

Isane sighed loudly and said, "Fine but you have to give your old clothes to get them washed."

"Sure." Grimmjow replied.

The two began walking towards the center of the room to do the exchange. Unfortunately for them faith (and the author) has a cruel sense of humor. When they were about two feet away from each other, Isane lost her footing on the wet ground and was about to slip. She grabbed on to Grimmjow's shoulder for support but this only resulted in him losing his footing as well. The two of them were sent crashing to ground.

Grimmjow lay sprawled out on the wet ground with Isane lying on top of him. The two of them were caught in a compromising position with Isane's chest smothering Grimmjow's face, although he didn't really having anything to complain about. However, during the fall, Grimmjow's loosely tied towel had come undone, revealing his manhood in all its glory to the world.

Upon seeing Grimmjow's fully naked body, all of Isane's anger dissolved only to be replaced with the feeling of utter embarrassment. She frantically tried to get up but hand kept slipping on the wet floor causing her to fall back down on the man sprawled out beneath her. On her last attempt at trying to get up Isane found that her hand had gripped Grimmjow's inner thigh. This caused her to become so embarrassed that she literally flew up off of him.

Grimmjow didn't know why but he felt a slight twinge of disappointment that Isane's warm body wasn't clamped down against his. He liked how her hair smelled and the feel of her ample breast pressed up against his face. He even had a slight urged to hold her hand and pull her back down but he quickly dismissed that urge.

_What am I thinking? She's a Soul Reaper! I'm an Espada, I shouldn't be having these thoughts in the first place. _

Isane meanwhile had finally gotten back her bearing and had quickly turned to face the opposite direction, seeing that Grimmjow was still fully naked and sprawled out on the ground. Before the mood in the room could get any more awkward Isane gathered up Grimmjow's dirty clothes that were spread across the floor and rushed out of the room. as she was leaving she blurted out, "Um.. you should probably get dressed now." With that being said Isane let the room before Grimmjow had a chance to respond .

After leaving the showers, Isane went to the washing room and gave the clothes to one of the Soul Reapers who were on duty. She waited there for half an hour. She thought that that was a sufficient amount of time for Grimmjow be fully clothed and in order. She really didn't want to have to walk in and see him half naked again.

When she finally returned to the showers, the sight that meet her caused Isane to let out a soft laugh. However, it wasn't soft enough as Grimmjow immediately raised his head to see where the sound was coming from.

"What's so funny?" Grimmjow never liked to be made fun of especially by someone be barely knew.

Isane on the other hand was desperately trying to suppress the laughter that was bubbling to come out. She was laughing because Grimmjow was standing in the middle of the room wrestling with the Shihakusho. He had tried and failed horribly at fixing the uniform properly. It was stuck in some places and bunched up in others. Isane knew that it must be because his Espada outfit was much simpler, that's why Grimmjow was having so much trouble fixing his new uniform.

Without thinking, Isane walked over to the struggling Espada and said, "Here let me."

Before Grimmjow could even protest, Isane hand was already down the front of his uniform fixing the bunched up material. Grimmjow was so shocked by what was happening that he didn't even try to use one of his suggestive jokes, which would have been perfect for a moment like this. Instead his cheeks were tinted with a splash of pink. Luckily for him Isane's head was facing down as she tried to fix his uniform, so she couldn't see the blush on his face.

Isane never had much encounters with men in the past so she didn't register the shudder that went through Grimmjow's body as her hand passed over his chest. She was oblivious to the fact that she affecting him in such a sensual way. Grimmjow couldn't deny the fact that he liked how Isane's hand felt over his chest. Her hands were so soft and gentle and they maneuvered the fabric into its proper places.

When she was finally finished, Isane stood up to examine her handiwork. The uniform was now fixed properly and Isane had to admit that Grimmjow did look quite handsome in his new uniform. It was a good thing that she was admiring his body because it meant that she didn't see the blush on Grimmjow's face.

After she finished examining his body, Isane looked at Grimmjow face, luckily by this time he had managed to get rid of the blush. The two of them locked gazes and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Both of them were about to say something when the emergency bell as heard.

**I'm finally finished . I know I haven't updated recently so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S **

**I'm not going to updated unless I get 6 reviews for this chapter. So readers please review if you want to see what happens next**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**DICLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO TITE KUBO**

**_Chapter5 :- Her Voice His Attention _**

_Stand up to your obstacles and do something about them. You will find that they haven't half the strength you think they have._

_**Norman Vincent Peale**_

The shrill sound of the emergency bell rang throughout the Seiretei. Isane, who was still in the shower house with Grimmjow, heard the bell. In an instant she grabbed Grimmjow´s uniform and pulled him out of the bath house with her.

Isane rushed outside the bath house to find the Seiretei in chaos. Soul Reapers where frantically rushing about the place. Seated officers were issuing order to scores of squad members. Isane could see columns of smoke taint the blue skies of the Soul Society.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard in the direction of the north quadrant of the Seiretei. There was a loud crashing sound as a building collapsed. The already frantic Soul Reapers now began to panic. The seated officers now had the impossible task of trying to clam and control their panicked subordinates.

Of to the side Grimmjow joked, ¨You sure have some shoddy builders in this place. I mean come on, one tiny explosion and the building collapses.¨

Isane glared at Grimmjow but the Sexta Espada merely grinned like a madman at her. Ignoring her charge´s insulting comment, Isane stopped a passing Soul Reaper whom she knew was from Squad Four.

¨What´s going on?¨ inquired Isane.

The squad member seemed to be in a hurry to get where he was going but he could not ignore his superior. ¨Captain Kenpachi and his charge, Yammy, have decided to test their strengths against each other and are having a full out battle across the Seiretei!¨

¨What ?¨Isane exclaimed. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration and began pacing back and forth in front of Grimmjow.

The young Soul Reaper was now worried that he had angered his Lieutenant and asked, ¨Is everything alright Lieutenant Kotesu? ¨

Isane stopped pacing and turned to face her young subordinate. She took a few deep soothing breathes and then replied, ¨Yes everything is fine. Please return to your duties.¨ The Soul Reaper bowed to Isane before running off to fulfill his assigned tasks.

"You really have a way of showing how calm and collected you can be don't you?" Grimmjow mocked. The jab made Isane blush from embarrassment. She tried to play it off but the red color from her cheeks refused to go away.

She led Grimmjow back to the Squad Four barracks. Inside, the medical division was hectic. Soul Reapers were running back and forth across the wards carrying bandages and medication. Even though the battle was supposed to be between Kenpachi and Yammy, innocent Soul reapers had not escaped the chaos. Many had been injured while trying to break up the fight while others had been injured during the collapse of building. The moans and wails of the injured echoed throughout the building. Some of the Soul Reapers had suffered serious injuries and need immediate attention.

Isane immediately morphed from a Lieutenant into a medic. She bobbed and weaved her way in and out of the horde of Soul reapers with Grimmjow close at her heel. She had told him to stay close and move quick and he now realized why. The members of Squad Four worked together like a well-oiled machine. They communicated with very little words but their every message was perfectly understood. They were light on their feet and could easily move across the ward to help deal with patients. Along with this Grimmjow noticed that syringes and medication bottle were flying across the rooms into the waiting hand of a member of Squad Four. More than once Grimmjow had to duck to escape a flying medication bottle. He even had an odd feeling that the Soul reapers were purposely throwing their syringes across his path and he wouldn't be wrong.

Grimmjow was so busy evading flying syringes that he didn't notice that Isane had stopped walking. He walked straight into her and almost threw both of them to the ground. He then grumbled, "Warn a guy before you just abruptly stop!"

"Grimmjow?" Grimmjow's entire body froze. That saccharine sweet voice could only belong to one person. Grimmjow looked pass Isane and came eye to eye with Captain Unohana. Even in the midst of all this chaos her ever present smile was present on her motherly face.

"Grimmjow please apologize to Isane." Captain Unohana said.

"What?" exclaimed Grimmjow, "I'm not apologizing to her!"

"Grimmjow, apologize to Isane." repeated Captain Unohana and this time Grimmjow understood it wasn't a request, it was a command. He growled in displeasure but he never the less obeyed her.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow but I didn't hear that and neither did Lieutenant Isane." Grimmjow sent a death glare in Captain Unohana's direction. Didn't she have some poor beaten up Soul Reaper to attend to? "Sorry." Grimmjow repeated.

"Sorry who?"

Grimmjow growled. He was getting tired of this crap. He was hoping that the other also had to put up with this crap like he did.

"Sorry Lieutenant…..um…Lieutenant Isane." He had momentarily forgotten her name but luckily someone had decided to shout it across the ward.

"See that's much better." Complimented Captain Unohana. She then turned to Isane and said, "Good now that you're both hear you can assist us. More Injured will be coming in shortly."

"Yes Capt.…..wait did you say the both of us?" asked Isane hoping she had heard wrong.

Captain Unohana continued to smile as she nodded her head. "Yes Isane, Grimmjow has to earn his daily bread and since he is your charge he has to assist at the division."

However, this arrangement didn't sit well with Isane. She worked best on her own. Having Grimmjow there would only screw her up. He would no doubt be a nuisance for her, just like he was at present. Grimmjow however, wasn't just dissatisfied with the situation he was absolutely furious. The last thing he wanted to do was _save _a Soul Reaper.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to help her," he said pointing a finger at Isane, "save the enemies life."

"You are and you will help Isane, Grimmjow." Her sickly sweet smile was still plastered on her face, but Captain Unohana was not joking. She meant business and Grimmjow should have known better than to try and defy her.

"Fine." grumbled Grimmjow. Neither he nor Isane was pleased with this arrangement but neither of them was going to challenge Captain Unohana.

"Isane, you and Grimmjow, can take ward Three." informed Captain Unohana, "Those patient don't have very serious injuries."

"But Captain Unohana," pleaded Isane, "Won't you need my help for some of the more serious injuries?"

Captain Unohana smiled sweetly and laid her hand on Isane's shoulder. She squeezed it reassuringly and said, "Don't worry Isane, Hanataro and I can take care of any serious situations if they ever arise. You just get to ward three okay?"

Isane nodded her head in agreement. She was foolish to think that Captain Unohana could handle things on her own, after all she did take care of Squad Four even before Isane was there.

"Yes Captain." replied Isane with her head bowed. Grimmjow was about to add something when Isane grabbed his arm and hauled him to war three.

"Hey I was going to say something!" snarled Grimmjow while Isane dragged him down the corridor.

"Shut up." said Isane quietly but Grimmjow didn't hear her. He was too busy ranting and raving. She was in no mood to hear him just then. It was because of him Isane now had to return to ward three. This was the ward that the newest recruits to Squad Four were sent to. After all her years of hard work and dedication, she now had to return to where it all began.

"I was going to give her a piece of my mind before you came in and dragged me off!" Grimmjow continued but Isane simple repeated what she had said previously. However, Grimmjow still didn't hear. He continued to express his anger as loudly as possible.

"Grimmjow can you please shut up?" said Isane a little louder but Grimmjow still didn't hear her. Instead he chose to stop walking which caused Isane to come to a screeching halt.

"You know she really get on my nerves. With that sickeningly sweet smile and pretending that she actually gives a shit about me! Who the hell does she think she is?"

This was the final stroke for Isane, Grimmjow could make fun of her and insult her looks and her job and her skills but he had crossed the line when he insulted Captain Unohana. Isane considered her Captain as much more than a superior, she was Isane's mentor and mother figure. She was the one who had helped Isane through thick and thin and no one, especially Grimmjow was going to insult Captain Unohana in front of Isane.

"Grimmjow!" yelled Isane, "Shut up!"

Grimmjow stopped his tirade and faced Isane. He was surprised that she had actually told him to shut up. It wasn't really in her nature to say something like that.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Listen," Isane said roughly, "I know you're not thrilled about working with me and be assured that this no dream of mine but the next time you insult Captain Unohana like that I'll make you regret it."

Grimmjow wasn't sure if he should take Isane's threat seriously. He really couldn't see Isane hurting him. She was too sweet and caring to be capable of hurting someone. She was meant to heal no hurt. Grimmjow decided he was going to put Isane to task and call her out on her threat.

"What are you going to do Isane?" questioned Grimmjow, "Huh what can you do?"

To prove he was not joking Grimmjow moved to stand closer to Isane. He was so close their faces were mere inched away. Grimmjow could smell the lavender bath wash that Isane had used that morning and Isane could feel Grimmjow's warm breath on her skin.

The two locked gazes. Grimmjow's eyes were hard and cold. His eyes searched Isane's for any sign of her demeanor crumbling but found none. Isane knew Grimmjow was trying to intimidate her. He was trying to use his stature and bulk of a body to make feel intimidated. However, it wasn't going to work. Isane anger at Grimmjow's words had taken center stage and it wasn't about to let her feel intimidated by the menacing Espada that was standing in front of her.

However, force of habits couldn't be changed and Grimmjow's close proximity caused Isane's cheek to turn slightly pink. Grimmjow say this and thought it was a sign of her façade breaking, he didn't think to realize it was his closeness that was causing Isane to blush. Grimmjow decided it was alright for him to continue with his string of insults and continued by saying, "You can't do anything without your creepy faced mother around can you Isane! You're nothing without her. Look you can't even stand up for yourself right now!"

Isane bowed her head and stared and stared at the ground intently. Tears were threatening to pour and she felt as if she had just been hi in the gut. She heard Grimmjow laughing. The sound of his laughter was ridiculing. It literally stung to hear him and his cruel laughter. Isane began fidgeting and rubbed her hand around her wrist. Her right hand slipped over the metal band that covered her left wrist.

She looked at her reflection in the polished metal and it hit her, she couldn't depend on Captain Unohana to always be there to save her. Isane smiled at the realization. She looked at the metal band on her hand and decided there and then that she was not going to depend on Captain Unohana to fight her battles for her she needed to stand up for herself and this was the perfect opportunity.

As the realization that she held all the power sank into Isane she began to laugh. She threw her head back and laughed as thought it was the first time she had ever heard something funny. She laughed so hard that she eventually double over and gripped her stomach in pain.

Grimmjow was confused when he heard Isane's laughter drown out his own. Has he finally sent her crazy? Grimmjow's own laughter stopped completely while Isane's continued. Grimmjow was about to give her a sarcastic comment when he found himself kneeling on the ground. He looked up to see that Isane had stopped laughing, she was now looking own at him.

He saw that Isane was holding her left wrist. The polished metal band caught his eye. He realized that he didn't consider the fact that Isane still had the Reishi Suppressing Band. Isane saw him looking at the band and a bright smile spread across her face.

"What's wrong Grimmjow?" she asked coyly.

Grimmjow looked up at Isane and snarled, baring his lengthened. "You Bitch!"

Isane's expression remained cherry, she wasn't going to let him get the better of her.

"What was that Grimmjow?" asked Isane as if she didn't hear a word he said.

Before Grimmjow could say a word he found himself flat on the ground. He looked up to see Isane adjusting something on the band on her wrist. He knew she was increasing the power on his binds. Weakness spread through his body. Every part of his body hurt. Grimmjow felt his strength drain from him. He tried to lift his head to look at Isane but found that it was impossible. He was too weak.

Isane on the other hand felt a renewed vigor. She looked down at Grimmjow's body on the ground and felt superior. She bent down and lifted his face for him to look at her. His eyes radiated pure hate.

"Listen Grimmjow and listen well….I've put up with your little comments but I've had enough. You can insult me all you like but the minute you say a word against Captain Unohana….well that's where I draw the line. Next time I hope you remember who's the one in charge in this pairing. I have a voice and every time I speak you better hand and give me your full attention got it?"

Grimmjow glared at Isane but she held his gaze and did not falter. Grimmjow now knew he couldn't underestimate Isane in this battle for dominance.

"Fine." was all he could manage to say but it was enough for Isane. She let go of Grimmjow's face and readjusted the settings on the band. Grimmjow instantly felt his strength returning. He pushed himself of the ground and stood up. He dusted off his uniform and turned to glare at Isane.

"Do that again and I'll…."

"You'll what?" challenged Isane.

"Grimmjow opened his mouth to give her a witty come back but found that he had nothing. He could make no threat because he knew could not act upon. The only way he had of inning this battle was by tormenting Isane mentally and that had gotten him kissing the floor, hard.

Isane smiled and said, "That's right you don't have the upper hand here. Come on let's go we have work to do"

Grimmjow begrudgingly followed Isane to ward three. In the ward Isane made Grimmjow sit in the corner on a chair and told him not to move. While Isane worked, Grimmjow reflected on what had just happened. It was like a dream. He had never expected the tables to turn on him like this. His whole strategy to gain dominance in this pairing was to play on Isane's insecurities. She could have just changed in an instant like that.

Grimmjow thought about the incident long and hard. He finally came to the conclusion that this was just a rare incident and that by tomorrow Isane would return to her former self. The Isane who would blush from embarrassment every time he made a comment and the Isane who would stutter when a man talked to her, she would be back by tomorrow. And Grimmjow may be right but for today Isane was empowered.

She had a voice and Grimmjow would be giving her his full attention from now on. At least that's what Isane hopes.

**A/N**

**Finally finished**

**I'm sorry this took so long but I had other things at the top of my priority list.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Read and leave a review please!  
**


End file.
